<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbearable by vysaisho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912306">Unbearable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho'>vysaisho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Gen, Hurt, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Misaki Okusawa<br/>I'm a student, and a DJ<br/>If something happens to me<br/>Please burn the bear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> My name is Okusawa Misaki (My name is Michelle) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m a student at Hanasakigawa Girls School (I’m a bear) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m part of the band Hello Happy World I’m the DJ of Hello Happy World) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or that's what I like to think… (...or am I?) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As of late I’ve been having recurring nightmares, I take it as lack of sleep and exhaustion from my day to day. But it’s always the same thing, over and over. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I open my eyes, just another concert from HaroHapi, I hear Michelle’s (my) name being called by Kokoro. We go to the changing rooms. And then I hear Michelle’s (my) name being called again. This time Kanon is talking to me. I ask for help to take off the suit but she looks at me estranged, I insist, but she starts questioning me if I’m okay (of course I’m not).  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I start to get anxious as my breath escapes me with every word I say. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Then I try to do it myself, and I look at a frightened Kanon trying to grab my arms, saying things like ‘What are you doing!?’ ‘You are gonna hurt yourself?’.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Then I realized as I looked at myself, as a mere glint of light entered the suit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That my body got attached to it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That I, effectively, became Michelle. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Every time I wake up feeling suffocated. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I want to call someone, but I know they will dismiss it as a dream. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Who am I to argue against that? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The sane girl from the crazy band becoming one of them? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ...I only want to sleep... </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Okusawa residence - Early Morning</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The inability to sleep was something Misaki was used to, but never knew even sleeping could make you feel tired, or anything that could equal the feeling of being run over by a truck. The cold end of autumn weather made its wonders, just a look outside the window was enough to appreciate the grey landscape of the residential area, as grey as the inside of the girl’s room, to which she observed from under the covers, hesitant to even let the world know she was awake. A mere glance to her phone made her grimace as it was only a few minutes before her family woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Why is my hand so shaky…’ </em> Her whole arm felt cold, even inside the stuffy pajama she wore to bed, and moving her fingers even so slightly felt as if it would crack <em> ‘...Is the heater turned off?’ </em>Only way to know it was getting up, just to discover the old thing was barely emitting any heat at all. “You must be kidding me…”. Shivering in place, deep inside she was glad the cold made her forget about last night, though, now she was more than obliged to go downstairs, not that she cared about looking herself at the mirror first, as she wasn’t as showy or fancy like her fellows.</p>
<p>Just minutes, that's what she had to enjoy a breakfast by herself, just a bland cup of dark coffee, and whatever her siblings left over from last night’s dessert.</p>
<p>Misaki’s eyes went from the clock to the stairs as she counted down the seconds to her morning getting spoiled as she would say. Not that she had it against her family, but it had been a while since she had time for herself.<em> ‘Exams are next week… then band practice for the christmas gig… new years gig… sometimes i wish i was paid for this…’. </em>The tick tock of the clock blended in the white noise from the neighborhood, to the point Misaki’s thoughts wandered on their own. Maybe, just maybe…</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Circle Live House - Morning</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em> ‘This is the second one this morning… Maybe I can go for a third one’ </em> Misaki took a sip from her hot drink as she looked through the glass door at the front of the building. Luckily enough just the usual staff girl was around, were Marina to be there she wouldn’t mind giving a scolding at the DJ for not being at school at the time. <em> ‘I won’t be seeing any acquaintance for a while so I think i’m safe… though I can’t help but to feel guilty for this’ </em> . In past years she would have thought of herself as a delinquent of some sorts, like the kind you see on TV or manga. <em> ‘...Well, I still have my bag and my uniform inside it…’ </em>.</p>
<p>Taking off her hat, she neatly laid it on the table, slowly leaning forward and crossing her arms to hide her face against them, <em> ‘I need to clear my thoughts… maybe if i rest my eyes for a bit’. </em> Although, for a second she forgot about the cups of caffeinated drink she just had, even if one was still half-empty in front of her. <em> ‘I don’t even know why I came here… out of all places’. </em></p>
<p>She could feel bits and pieces of her dreams coming at her while her eyes were closed, but with the safety that she was still awake. <em> ‘Maybe I just need to sleep more… or less?’ </em>.</p>
<p>Whatever the answer was, it clearly wasn’t gonna hit her on the face or anything for the matter.</p>
<p>She wanted to drift off, but the noises and the fact she was in a public place were reason enough against the idea, that aside from settling startled by her phone vibrating with much intensity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Kanon-san</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Misaki-chan?</span> <span class="text">Where are you?</span> <span class="text">I’ve been looking for you all day</span> <span class="text">It’s almost lunch break and I’m worried</span></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>If Misaki was who kept HaroHapi’s feet on earth, Kanon was who clearly kept Misaki’s soul in her body, so to say.</p>
<p>“Great, now I feel even more guiltier…” She could imagine the situation, with the drummer scolding her with her usual soft tone of voice, just to make up afterwards before the rest of the little devils joined, “...I owe her an apology though…” A long sigh she let out as she kept reading the messages that kept coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Kanon-san</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Sayo-san is looking for you.</span> <span class="text">Sayo-san is looking for you.</span> <span class="text">I told her I hadn’t seen you either.</span> <span class="text">She said she was gonna call your parents.</span> <span class="text">I talked her out of it.</span></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Misaki’s blood grew colder for a second as yet another weird situation was pictured in her mind. She wasn't on ‘good’ grounds with her parents, and not only would she get an earful from her senpai, and probably get detention, but would also get grounded and who knows what else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Kanon-san</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You can still make it.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Please hurry!!!</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Misaki was lucky enough that the only staff present at Circle let her use one of the studio booths as a changing room, hurrying all the way with all her might, oblivious that the school and the live house were several blocks apart. If she was lucky enough she would make it before or after lunch break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Misaki-chan!” The first thing she heard was Kanon’s soft voice calling for her, which means she made it during break, having not yet reached the main gate. “Misaki!” “Mii-kun!” And with her the two little devils she feared would appear. Though, the disheveled DJ was more focused on not tripping on her own steps rather than who was waiting for her, almost slipping, but fortunate enough to get a hold of the gate’s fence, now catching her third breath.</p>
<p>“I...I…” With a hand she clutched the chest of her uniform, feeling as if her heart would come out at any second, “I just…” By supporting herself against the wall and fence, with a pale face she dragged herself towards the closest trash bin, making sure no one else was looking before she let it all out. She could hear a concerned ‘Fueee’ and a disgusted ‘ewww’, and the obvious gaze of Kokoro, unsettlingly close as usual. Running with an empty stomach and without proper warmup was surely something she wouldn't dare try ever again.</p>
<p>“Misaki-chan…” With some difficulties the black-haired girl managed to get up, legs feeling weak, along the rest of her body, as she looked for some to support herself against, at least until Kanon grabbed her arm and somehow dragged her toward the closest bench, forcing her to sit down, all while the other two followed from a distance.</p>
<p>“We need to go to the infirmary” Kanon was quick to notice that her dear friend was covered in sweat due to all the running. By her unusual pale complex something else was wrong aside from the exhaustion, “I… I will stay here with you until you get better…” The concern was clear in her voice, “Kokoro-chan, Hagumi-chan, please go look for Arisa-chan and Sayo-san!”.The duo promptly left in a hurry, amidst laughs and whatnot in the search for her fellow classmates.</p>
<p>“Please, hold on just a little longer, Misaki-chan!”-</p>
<p><br/>
She could hear her name being called several times, but she didn't answer, she couldn't. Choking on her words, all Misaki could do was to move her hand closer to Kanon, with a loose grasp on her uniform as she slowly turned her head to face the drummer, giving her a weak smile. All before passing out, falling onto her senpai’s lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I can see… bright eyes…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright starry eyes…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s as if the stars reflected on them</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I can tell they are empty</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all empty…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa Girls School - Infirmary</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san, I’m going to be frank with you, and I want an honest answer” After retrieving the unconscious Misaki, while having someone tend to her inside the infirmary, Sayo took Kanon outside for a talk “We both know Okusawa-san is a hard worker, right?” Kanon nodded as she looked at the door of the infirmary, “I’m sorry, I’m not fit for this kind of talk… I’ve noticed Okusawa-san has been acting strange these past days, and from my position in the discipline committee and as a friend, I’m concerned this goes beyond a ‘lack of sleep’ problem”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan…” Kanon let out a sigh as she felt guilt for not knowing what exactly was going on, “Sayo-san, I’m grateful for what you’ve done today for her…” They refrained to call the doctors or involve any higher authority, mostly due to the drummer’s pleas, “I talked with her parents about it without her knowing, they don’t know anything either…” She didn’t want to give up hope, and wanted to pretend it was just the need for a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhaustion, lack of proper nutrition, and the signs of a cold, all according to what the school nurse said” Sayo explained, Kanon had a hitch about knowing the nurse, but really couldn’t pinpoint from where or why. “...I must also say I’m guilty for enforcing her presentism while she wasn’t feeling well”, though, like everyone else, she didn’t knew about that, letting out a sigh she looked at the drummer, “Matsubara-san, in any other circumstances I would ask a council member for help but seeing you are the person Okusawa-san trusts the most,” Kanon couldn’t help but to blush at the statement, “May I ask you to look her back home once she wakes up?” This was against the ‘calling the parents first’ rule, but Sayo wanted to play it safe just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile inside the infirmary, Arisa was recovering from a heart attack, as the first thing Misaki did once she woke up was to unexpectedly grab her friend’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ichi...gaya-san?” In a weak tone the DJ managed to say, clutching her stomach as she felt a certain uneasiness in that area, “What… where am I?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for the blonde to calm down, sitting down on a nearby chair as she looked at her friend, “You gave us a big scare, I swear… you passed out a few hours ago and me and Hikawa-senpai had to drag you here” Arisa rubbed her sore arms “I was meant to call your parents as the rule says but senpai told me not to, she’s outside with Kanon-senpai right now”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sole mention of the drummer's name clicked something inside Misaki's mind, attempting to get up but the exhaustion being stronger she ended up laying down once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t move too much if I were you…don’t worry, I know someone who will take care of you” After finally calming down, Arisa got up from her seat, walking out of the room, giving her best disinterested look as she signaled to the door with her thumb while looking at Kanon, “Okusawa-san is awake, though she’s a bit weak right now”. Call it a bit of a payback for the DJ’s sassy remarks regarding the blonde’s and a certain cat-eared girl’s relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the council girls behind, Kanon hurried inside thei infirmary, closing the door behind her and walking towards Misaki’s bed, sitting down and quickly grabbing one of the girl’s hands. A bit of a rush of emotions that made the blue-haired girl tear up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan…” The black-haired girl on the bed merely looked with an awkward smile as her senpai arrived, letting her hand be taken while letting out a soft sigh, “How are you feeling?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired… and sleepy” The lack of sleep getting to her, but the general soreness and her rumbling stomach didn’t let her take a break, “I haven’t had anything since this morning so I’m a bit hungry as well…” She would have laughed it off in her usual way, but her main focus for now was to look out of the window, ignoring the soft touch of Kanon’s hands against her’s, though, the soft touch was gone the moment she finished talking, just turning her head to see her senpai hurriedly walking out of the room. “Kanon-san…?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Train Station - Moments Later</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With Kanon on duty to see Misaki on her way back home, she felt responsible for anything that happened to her friend on the way, even if nothing has happened so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are feeling better now Misaki-chan, though, I also hope you work on fixing your habits…” Concerned as only she could be, Kanon could only imagine what her friend did whenever they were on their own, “...and if anything happens, you can always tell me! I… I will hear anything you have to say…” Her small burst of confidence is overtaken by her shyness, “...Misaki-chan?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ah… um… right…” Misaki, on her side, was focusing on looking at the path in front of her, subtly avoiding looking at her senpai as the memories of getting fed by her, with her own lunch and chopsticks, was still vivid in her mind, cheeks brightening the redder they got. “I will try, I guess…”. Though it had a different reaction in the older girl, with the DJ’s embarrassment rising as she felt a soft hand coming into contact with her forehead. “Ka...Kanon-san!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird to see her frown like that, unable to tell if the drummer was being serious or angry due to her responses. Though, she didn’t say anything and only pulled out her phone, tapping something on the screen, and when Misaki least knew it, she was inside one of the black suits’ cars alongside Kanon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Okusawa Residence</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m home!” It felt weird for her to be back home on a school day when classes didn’t even finish yet, especially coming home with a friend. She hoped for the silence she was welcome with to be a sign that nobody was home, but just a few seconds later the sound of steps proved her wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki, why are you home so early?” An older woman greeted the pair, holding in her arms who seemed to be Misaki’s younger sister, “and you brought a friend? Did something happen?”. It took Kanon a few minutes of silence and doubting to put up her best ‘responsible senpai’ act, explaining the whole situation, without mentioning the fact that Misaki skipped classes, to the older woman, to which she responded by ordering her daughter to immediately go to bed and rest. It didn’t help much that Kanon became Misaki’s mother’s accomplice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misaki wondered how could she live down the fact she had her senpai spoon-feed her that day, although it helped her forget about her troubles for a moment, added to the fact she got indeed sick due to all the commotion going on in a single day, having fell asleep minutes after Kanon had left. Now being welcomed by the usual silence of the night, scoffing at herself for ruining her sleep schedule once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just wonderful…” She wasn’t one to pull off tantrums, but kicking the air out of frustration was close to it. “...I just hope this doesn’t get me into more trouble…” That until she noticed something on her bedside table, turning on lamp to catch a glimpse of a small plastic bottle and a piece of paper at it’s side, which she reluctantly picked up, squinting her eyes a bit to try and make out whatever was written on both. The bottle had the HHW logo, to which she started to question even more what happened while she was asleep, but then the note made it clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the use of Okusawa Misaki only</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Consume only during a big stress situation only.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t consume more than two every 24 hours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Tsurumaki Laboratories</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “...I just hope Kokoro doesn’t have anything to do with this…” Reluctant, hesitating, and doubtful, three states of mind she went through before placing the bottle and note back on the table “...Not that I need it though…”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so she thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Train station - Early Morning</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki looked up and cloudy late autumn skies, drying and cherishing the final drops of her coffee can before throwing it away. She would be on her way to the school, where she could at least enclose herself in one of the many heated rooms, but after the event of the day before, she had agreed to meet up with Kanon mid-way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fueee…” A distant sign of relief made Misaki turn her head and look at the station on the other side of the railway, “Misaki-chan…” Kanon wanted to yell at her friend to get her attention, but the tired look on her face gave it away she was also suffering from the effects of the cold weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to be mean to you, Kanon-san, but you need to think about these meetings beforehand…” After finally getting together, Misaki could notice she wasn’t the only one on the same predicament, “Here, take this” Said as she handed over a can of coffee to her dear friend, “And don’t you dare worry about it, I was planning on saving it for later but you need it more than me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With hesitation, Kanon took the can and promptly opened it, taking a long sip, letting a long sigh of relief afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan, this isn’t fair!” Just a situation that would play any other day, “I’m the one who should care about you!”, the way and expression she used was a direct hit for Misaki, whose face immediately flushed and composure shook for a second, “Also, I asked to meet you on the way to school because I wanted to make sure you were okay!” The concern was noticeable in Kanon’s voice, which made Misaki feel a bit awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It.. It was just a one day thing...” She wished it was that way, “You already did a lot for me yesterday, and almost every day since we met…” Which only made the DJ feel guilty for not being able to repay said kindness, “I just hope I didn’t make too much of a fuss yesterday… I still need to talk to Sayo-senpai and Ichigaya-san” And get back to the latter if possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… It was almost the end of lunch break so I don’t think anyone noticed, and I brought you home during the start of last period so there was no one around to see that” Which was good news for Misaki, as the last thing she wanted was to be the main topic of the school gossips, “Oh, also!” As subtle as it was, from her school bag Kanon produced what seemed to be a wrapped lunch box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki’s blush became clearer and intense, the scene from the day before playing over in her mind, doing her best to avoid direct eye contact with her senpai. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope this doesn’t count as a big stress situation…’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa Girls School - Council Room - Lunch Break</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you well, Okusawa-san” Sayo greeted her kouhai and immediately went back to filling papers, “I’ll allow you another day off if you still are not feeling up to the task, we don’t want you fainting again”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t really have to be that kind to me, it was my fault for being late and… well…” Misaki was quickly interjected by Arisa, who was leaning back on her chair with a clearly smug look in her eyes, “Okusawa, I don’t think we are the ones who should be thanked, I mean, it’s clear you have other plans” The blonde’s eyes sighted the boxed lunch Misaki was carrying with her, which sent the DJ to a defensive stance. “I really don’t know what you two are talking about…” Letting out an awkward laugh, Misaki slowly backed towards the door, “I guess I’ll be seeing you all after classes, I… have some things to take care of right now…” The moment she was outside the room, she did her best attempt to simulate pursuing a certain golden vocalist, “O-oi! Kokoro…!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I hope I’m not the only one who noticed…” Arisa diligently went back to work once she was sure Misaki was far enough, “...Notice what exactly?” Sayo asked curiously from her seat, “I noticed it… as well…” Rinko, from her personal corner behind the bookshelves, also agreed with her kouhai. “..Notice what?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Rooftops - Moments Later</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The weather became fair enough for Kanon to wait patiently as she saw the door slowly opening, a rather exhausted Misaki bearing a little smile as she walked to the spot her senpai was waiting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi...Misaki-chan, are you okay?” An obvious question, “Your face is red.. Is your fever acting up again?” The moment Misaki sat down, Kanon took the chance to place a hand on the DJ’s forehead, feeling relief as her suspicions were wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about it, I just had to run a little to lose Kokoro and Hagumi on the way here” It wouldn’t be long until she had to face them again either way, “Just give me a second, I’ll be fine”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wouldn’t take away Kanon’s concern, but she would smile anyways, “You haven’t forgot why I called you here, right?”, Misaki shyly put the lunch box on her lap, while Kanon did the same, “I hope you like it, I don’t mind making something different next time if you want me to”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That answered most if not all of Misaki’s questions, “So, you made all of this… for me?” Feeling her heart beating faster, she opened the bento slowly to reveal a still warm meal similar to the ones her mom used to make long ago, “You really didn’t have to…”. Slowly grabbing the chopsticks, she took her time snapping them apart, hesitating before bringing a piece of food to her mouth, “...Did you...really made this?” Surprise aside, Misaki started eating with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It brought an unknown warmth to Kanon’s heart to see Misaki’s face like that, mimicking her kouhai’s actions and slowly eating her own meal. “I always make my own lunch, and as I said, I really don’t mind making an extra one for you” She wasn’t sure why she felt shy about it, saying those words out loud, just to correct herself afterwards, “I… I mean, if you are comfortable with it, that is…”. The DJ did her best attempt at not choking, quickly drinking some tea and clearing her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I mean… I know what you are trying to say, I sometimes make bentos for my little brother and sister whenever my parents forget to do so…” Not to demonize them, but rarely she had contact with them aside from weekends and after school, “A-anyways! This is really delicious” She forced herself to shut up and keep eating, averting her gaze away from Kanon, who limited herself to just observe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Did you sleep well last night, Misaki-chan?” The change of topic after the meal was sudden, but on point, with the black-haired girl slightly taken aback for a second, “You fell asleep after dinner, right? I guess you had a nice rest then” Unsure as to how to take in so much kindness, Misaki stammered with her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t expecting that, so…” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was by far the most I’ve slept since I entered the band, though…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. “...Though, I guess I needed it, since we still have a lot to work on, I still have to write the lyrics for the new song, confirm the venue for the next concert, also prepare for exams, and keep up with my job as Miche--” A sudden halt, Misaki quickly clutched her stomach, shaking her head in denial of the thoughts she was having, “I guess...”</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘It’s just the same every day…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>“...I ate a bit too fast”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misa--” Kindness turned into concern yet again, but she was cut off the moment the rooftop door flew open, followed by a flash of yellow and orange. “Misaki~!” “Mii-kun~!” much to Misaki’s dismay. “Kokoro-chan? Hagumi-chan?” Kanon questioned as to why, or most likely how they found out they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagumi was really worried for Mii-kun yesterday, you know!” The orange-haired girl was clear with her words and expression, “Is Mii-kun’s stomach feeling better now?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nee, nee, Misaki! You were really pale yesterday! Did you see a ghost or something?” There wasn’t much from Kokoro that the DJ was expecting, “Kanon and Sayo were really, really worried about you, was your tummy that angry? Is it happy now?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they weren’t ill-intentioned, Misaki couldn’t help but to tighten the clutch on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh… Um…” She could hear Kanon calling out for her, though, the fact that she wasn’t responding, only resulted in the blue-haired girl standing up between the DJ and the duo. “U-um… Kokoro-chan, Hagumi-chan, could you please keep your distance fromMisaki-chan? At least until she completely feels better”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ka-kanon-san?” It was different from any other day, to see her senpai stand up like that and confront Kokoro and Hagumi, all because of her. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>...Maybe… I can try…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Making use of the opportunity, Misaki took the bottle from the pocket of her uniform, quickly taking one and hiding the bottle again, downing it with a sip of tea. A coughing fit followed, which made all three girls turn to see her with a mix of expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan!?” “Mii-kun?” “Misaki~?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Okusawa Misaki…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Yes, that is my name…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...My name…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...I am… Mi--...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With both hands covering her face, she slowly moved them away, showing a bright, even if unsettling, slime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m fine~!”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan?” Kanon asked with concern towards the sudden change in her dear friend, “Are you… are you okay?” She stretched out a hand, which was then grabbed by Misaki’s without a second thought, the DJ’s smile widened, “Fuee?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I’m okay, Kanon-san!” She dearly held the drummer’s hand, joyful tone to her voice, “You don’t really have to worry about me that much, it won’t be good for you”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mii-kun, Mii-kun!” Hagumi took a step forward, bemused by her friend’s attitude, “Is your tummy not upset anymore? Yay!”, Kokoro followed suit to the comment, both jumping in place as a sign of happiness, “Misaki~ that means today’s band practice is still happening?!” The blonde’s eyes shone with delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kokoro-chan, Hagumi-chan…” Kanon looked at the duo, then back at Misaki, “I don’t think…--” The sentence was cut short the moment she felt the grip on her hand tightening, followed by Misaki standing up from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually… I would like to call it off for today” Blushing cheeks, and meekish tone, Misaki looked at Kokoro “Kanon-san has been taking care of me today, is it okay if I spend the day with her?” And the seal of the deal “That would make her really really happy” Added to the sheepish smile, which Kanon looked at in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence, Kokoro gave actual thought to Misaki’s words, even if the second after she just blabbered about happiness and whatnot, meaning they got permission to skip band practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa Girls School - Council Room - After Classes</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t strange for Kanon to visit the room, most of the time to keep Misaki company whenever she had free time. A feeling of uneasiness, mixed with the strange looks she had gotten from her schoolmates, was what she had to bear while leading the DJ all the way from the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san, first of all, good afternoon, and second, what brings you here? I thought HaroHapi was having bang practice today” Or at least Sayo’s memo said so, though, something clicked the moment she saw the way the drummer and the DJ held hands, “...am I missing something here?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it is to announce you two are dating, then congra--” Arisa got cut mid-sentence due to a loud ‘Fueee’ from a flustered Kanon, waving hands and shaking her head in denial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that!” Looking at the black-haired girl as she calmed down, the former seemed unfazed, and only kept smiling ‘warmly’ at her senpai as she returned the gaze, “I...well...Please judge it yourselves”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catching a second breath, Kanon managed to get her hand away from Misaki’s, “Misaki-chan...Um… what do you think about Chisato-chan?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The usual thoughtful face and gesture, the other three girls observed without any surprise as they recognized the expression, though…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisato-senpai… I love her movies! She knows what she’s doing, and she always does her best!” Back again to the smile and cheerfulness, the council trio looked at each other, then back at Misaki, “When is her next film coming out? I hope to see it!”. Kanon merely mouthed a ‘See what I mean?’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the room was so that one could clearly hear the sound of the still hectic school in the background. Sayo slowly stood up from her seat, walking up to Misaki and gently pushing her out of the room. “Okusawa-san, please wait outside while we have a talk with Matsubara-san, it won’t take long” She put her best facade as the DJ answered with an ‘OK~’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kanon was made to sit down on Misaki’s usual spot at the table, the gaze from the other three aiming at her general direction, with Arisa being the first to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san… are you sure Okusawa-san hasn’t… you know… hit her head lately?” With an estranged look, the blonde laid back on her seat, “Because I can’t think of anything but Kokoro, or Kasumi, when I see her acting like that” Shivers crawling down her spine, “Just one of each is more than enough for me”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ichigaya-san, I think it’s too early to assume such claims” That didn’t stop the thoughts of yet another happy-go-lucky girl among their ranks, “Though, if that were the case, Okusawa-san would probably be at the hospital by now…” Leave the worst case scenario aside, Sayo went towards the most logical answer, “In any case, for a sudden change of personality to happen… I remember Okusawa-san being her usual self this morning and a few after lunch break started”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Didn’t Misaki-san had… trouble sleeping?” Rinko finally spoke after formulating her theory, “Though… we would have noticed… if she was in a good mood since this morning” She then lifted her gaze towards Kanon, “Is there anything else.. That happened before then?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Okusawa Residence - Late evening</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is… Misaki-chan going to be okay?” Kanon asked the woman on black suit, who for some reason was wearing a doctor coat on top of her usual get-up. The blue haired girl had been tending to her kouhai since they arrived at the latter’s house.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okusawa-sama only needs to get proper rest, nothing else seems out of average parameters for someone her age, though…” From the pocket of the coat, the woman took out a small vial of pills, along with a small paper, “...These will suffice in case anything else happens, from the Tsurumaki laboratories, fitted for Okusawa-sama only”.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I will make sure Misaki-chan doesn’t have to resort to this…” Kanon took both in her hands, reading the paper and the inscription on the vial, then looked at the peaceful Misaki, gently placing the items on the bedside table.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be the desired outcome, but there are things not even we can predict” The woman slowly walked towards the door, removing the white coat as she turned to give a final look at Kanon, “I will have a talk with Okusawa-sama’s parents, you’ve done well on calling us for this, the Tsurumaki family will ensue to provide the proper care to Kokoro-sama’s friends”.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were moments where Kanon’s grasp in reality loosened whenever the black suits, or Kokoro’s antics if anything, were involved. But for now, she had to trust in that surrealness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Okusawa-san is taking some kind of medication for that, right?” Kanon slightly nodded at Sayo’s assumption, “You don’t happen to have the bottle with you, right? Or remember the name of the drug?” The reply was a simple ‘no’, “She must have them with her, then… she might suspect if we are too straightforward”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it is of any help… I’ve heard of something similar happening in a book I was reading for Ako-chan…” Reaching for her desk, Rinko showed the book to her fellows, “It’s about a man… whose personality changes when he uses a weird potion…” The connection between the fictional and the real case were far from alike, but options were few.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t call </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a monster” Arisa looked at the door, crossing gazes with a pair of grey eyes that were peeking into the room, “And I don’t think we should keep her waiting”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rinko gently reached the book towards Kanon, who gladly took it into her hands “I hope this can be of help… or at least… as a reference…”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biding the proper goodbyes, Kanon took her leave with a concerned expression all over her face, which the joyful Misaki didn’t fail to notice, placing both hands on her senpai’s cheeks, they immediately lit up with a rose tint, the blue-haired girl taking a step back, her back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi...Misaki-chan” She could still feel the soft fingertips against her face, “There’s… there’s people looking…” She could perceive a few gazes their way, while the rest couldn’t care enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kanon-san, you are too red, and your face is hot… you don’t have a fever, do you?” Kanon’s internal danger-meter started to rise to it’s limit, reaching it’s top when Misaki dared touch foreheads with her. “You seem to be fine, though~”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I...I...Misaki-chan...I…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Kanon’s breath became heavy, hands and back against the wall, a sudden burst of courage flowing the wrong way, as her reaction was to gently push her kouhai away “I...I...I’m not ready for this!”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misaki blinked several times, processing the current frame in her head, tilting her head to the side as she smiled once again, “I don’t get what you are saying, but if you say you are fine, then I believe you!”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them fell silent, with Kanon slowly wobbling her way towards the closest bathroom after breaking free from the DJ’s grasp, and hiding into the furthest stall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not a monster...but I could feel my heart being torn to pieces” Embarrasses to no end, a rather loud ‘Fueeeee’ echoed around the empty room. “...I don’t know if I can survive this”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah~ This is getting a bit soft, i need to change that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by with Kanon avoiding getting into any kind of close contact with Misaki, all while spending a friendly outing with her, with the train trip back home being no better. Luckily for the both of them they didn’t run into any of their friends on the way, otherwise Kanon would have to make up an excuse as to why Misaki was acting like Kokoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m exhausted, I want to go home” Kanon sighed as she felt a tug on her uniform, looking once again at Misaki who was smiling ever so brightly, a rather unsettling sight given the circumstances, “Want me to walk you home?” In other scenarios it would have been an optimal choice for the drummer, given they’ve always ended up going to the DJ’s house instead, but right now..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, really” But knowing herself, and if the math added up, a no wouldn’t be enough,”I will just go straight home and get some sleep, you should do the same, Misaki-chan” Her best smile, mustering up courage to decline the offer. The grip on her uniform went tighter, and a slight frown formed on Misaki’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Kanon-san not want to be with me?” Eyes meeting, Kanon’s alertness went up as she felt she had done something wrong, though, it became a false positive when the frown became a pout in less than a second, “Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry...”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I swear, I’m gonna die because of this…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ “But your house is on the opposite side, isn’t it too far?” Not that she minded, “Your parents might get worried” At that moment, the two-finger pinch became a full-hand grip on Kanon’s sleeve. Looking back at the black-haired girl, she was looking down, bangs shadowing her gaze. A full turn on her current behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to bother you, but if that’s what you want...” Misaki backed away slowly, the pout became a soft smile, but her voice expressed something completely different, “...I won’t bother you Kanon-san for today, I apologize”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon looked at Misaki as she bowed during her apology, attempting to reach at her with a hand but centimeters apart, the DJ ran away faster than the drummer could react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan…” Confused and concerned, Kanon was left all alone with a mixture of thoughts in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I am…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Mi…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Who?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa Girls High - Council Room - Early Morning</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a mess I swear…” Sayo scrolled through her phones, looking at the news with an annoyed look on her face, “...I guess some thing are just unavoidable” She looked back at Arisa and Rinko, shaking her head in dismissal, “I’ll go request for an announcement to be made, Shirokane-san make sure the did the same at Haneoka, I’ll ask the other schools in the area as well”. Arisa merely looked at her senpais, hurrying to check the various chats she was in to make sure everything was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan, are you going to be okay?” It is partly a concern, but part a relief, to see her kouhai back in her original state, “Do you… um… remember anything from yesterday?” Handing over a bottle of water, Misaki consumed it with haste before clearing her voice and answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… going to be okay, I think…” Pressing a hand against her forehead, she did an attempt at recalling any event from the day before, only to get a small headache in return, “It’s just a fuzz, I only remember being really irritated and annoyed, then nothing else” Frames of places and faces flashed in her mind, but all of them became a blur she immediately forgot about. “I’m sorry for troubling you in waiting for me at the station…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon instantly shook her head in denial, “It’s no problem at all, Misaki-chan, you were really tired yesterday, so I thought it would be like that…” So far she hasn't mentioned anything about her strange way of acting, and would make sure it would stay that way, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just can’t imagine how she would react if she knew…’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “We have practice today, though, are you sure you--”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before anything else could be said, their attention was taken by the loudspeakers and Sayo’s stern tone as the announcement was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an involuntary move, but soon enough Kanon found herself clinging to Misaki’s arm. Needless to say, both were oblivious up until now about the news, as Kanon was too busy prior to meeting with Misaki, who in turn was running late due to oversleeping. Immediately, Kanon took out her phone and began inspecting the news, eyes widening as she saw the details alongside Misaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan… isn’t this your neighborhood?” From the video on the news site, Misaki could recognize the area being close to her home, though, she was unsure as to how she didn’t notice the whole mess going on while on her way to school, blaming it on her sleepiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found by a newspaper guy… the victim died because of being stabbed in the back...” Misaki grimaced while Kanon refused to keep reading any further, “No wonder my parents were so worrisome…” Misaki turned her gaze towards Kanon, observing the worried and scared expression on her face “We just need to stick together, right?” At least that was what the announcement said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa Girls School - Lunch Break</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The restless ambiance of the school was easy to notice, some students were even reluctant to leave the premises during break, and rarely anyone was seen alone or without the nearby presence of a teacher. Though this didn’t stop the pair from the now usual activity of sharing a meal on the rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, life wants to stress me on purpose” Misaki leant onto Kanon’s shoulder unconsciously, for the sole purpose of feeling something or someone to rely on, at least for now. Subtly eyeing her senpai, she noticed that once again she brought a second bento, just like she said she would the day before. “I can see you did keep your word”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint tint of pink appeared on Kanon’s cheeks as she placed the second bento on Misaki’s lap, “I already said it’s no problem for me to do it, Misaki-chan” For a moment she forgot about the girl’s change of behavior from the day before, “As your senpai, it’s my duty to take care of you” Unable to find any other words to say it, embarrassment grew inside her while avoiding the DJ’s gaze, who shared the same expression. “I...I hope you like it!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah! Yes…” Fumbling with the chopsticks in her hand, Misaki looked at the meal before her as she attempted to calm down, for once being able to properly spend time with her dear senpai without any kind of interruption. “Ah… before I forget, Kanon-san, I’ve been meaning to ask something...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon made sure to swallow the piece of food in her mouth before saying anything back, staring intently at her kouhai as she talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since it’s obvious you will be treating me like this for a while, I’ve been wondering…” A gesture of nervousness, Misaki stirred the rice in the bento with the sticks, “...Would you like to come home for dinner one of these days…” Her voice fading at the same rate her blush grew, “I mean, if you would like…” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear I won’t fall asleep this time’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were on her own will, she would straight away accept the invitation, but being formally asked like this, was something completely different. Kanon struggled to find the proper words, the nerves and embarrassment getting to her as she looked at Misaki in the eyes, frantically nodding in agreement to the proposal. “I… would love to”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as much as they would’ve loved to spend the rest of the lunch break together, the rooftop’s door opening signaled the end of their moment of respite, with a rather annoyed Sayo walking towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I’m glad it’s only you two here” With a sigh, the guitarist inspected the whole area, “I’m sorry to interrupt whatever you two were doing here, but due to the current circumstances we might need to put some areas of the school off limits until further notice”, reason why she was carrying a yellow tape in one hand, “I would gladly turn a blind eye for you two, but it was the school board decision to do so”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair looked at each other, then back at their fellow, before reluctantly gathering their belongings and following her back into the school, seeing the door getting closed and taped off. “I’m sorry, but the council and discipline committee are working hard to regularize the situation we are going through”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the ringing of the bell, Misaki and Kanon were forced to separate once again and head to their respective classes, the only light left being the proposal made minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>??? - ???</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it that my body feels so numb, even moving a finger hurts like hell. I can see lights, flahse, blurs, but I can’t say anything, I can only watch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see familiar places, familiar faces. All painted pink through eyes that are not my own. I see my arms moving, but I still can’t feel them. Smiles, happiness, bliss, what does this all even means?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look around, but no one else seems to notice I exist, they just keep walking, living on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I blink, and pink slowly starts darkening, turning crimson. Splatter, splatter, splatter. The lights were off, no one could see me anymore, but I liked it that way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who would want to see me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who would even remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I anyways?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa Girls High - After Classes</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki’s eyes slowly opened, greeted by the reddish sunlight of autumn through the classroom’s window. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t tell me I fell asleep in class…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Was her only fear, not wanting to get an earful from the teacher again. The feeling of being observed didn’t help at all. Little by little, she turned her head to the other side, greyish-blue eyes getting a peek of golden on one side, orange on the other, and violet in the middle.For a moment Misaki felt her soul returning to her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki~” “Mii-kun!” “Misaki-chan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three voices greeting her, a sigh of relief as she slowly got up to a sitting position, followed by a quick inspection of her surroundings, being glad there weren’t as many people left in the room to notice her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mii-kun says weird things when she’s sleeping” Hagumi was the first to talk, with a giggle following her words, “But that means you were dreaming something good, right? That’s what my big brother told me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real? Then I must really talk a lot in my sleep, because I like a lot of stuff!” Kokoro, shining as always, sidetracked towards Hagumi’s words “I will ask the people in black suits if they know anything, oh… I know! What if we record ourselves while sleeping and put it in a song!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t an emergency, but the mild headache from just waking up and the loud voices close to her guided Misaki’s hands towards the pocket in her uniform, though, her movement was stopped by a pair of hands in her shoulders, pushing her backwards until the back of her head hit something soft, which she didn’t fail to realize in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be better if we let Misaki-chan wake up before asking her that kind of thing” Kanon’s soft voice was accompanied by a dark and visible blush all over her face, her bold action her only reaction to preventing the events from the day before repeating again. “Misaki-chan, why don’t we get a coffee on the way home?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are going home?” Kokoro asked, smiling, “I thought we were going to have band practice today” Misaki and Kanon looked at each other, though, for once, it was Hagumi who saved them from an awkward situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kokoron, Sayo-senpai said we should go home because there’s a scary person doing bad things out there” The concerned tone got the blonde’s attention, who once again had a thoughtful look in her eyes despite her smile, “And Hagumi doesn’t want Sayo-senpai to get angry , she’s scary too when she’s angry”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” The three girls looked at their leader, “Alright!” An expected answer from her nonetheless, “Just make sure you are happy doing what you are doing, okay?” Jumpy and smiling, Kokoro kept talking, “But if we want to make the world extra happy we need to work even more, let’s get together in my home tomorrow!”. Indeed a big save.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the peppy duo left the classroom was when Misaki and Kanon looked at each other once again, both wearing a slight smile on their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Misaki-chan, about what we talked about...”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right, let’s get going…we can talk about it on the way”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just starting, but getting there~ though i almost mix up this one with Felicitas Finis Est..</p><p>Will try to get the next update soon~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Tsurumaki Mansion - Drawing Room - Noon</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the rate the manor became a second, or third home for the HaroHapi girls, first thing in the morning they had all arrived due to their leader’s request, and from breakfast to lunch, they had been keeping up with the usual shenanigans while attempting to work in their next gig. Few were the times where Misaki’s stress peaked, tired and unable to maintain her sanity in check if it weren’t for Kanon, or the black suits meddling to some extent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay Misaki-chan?” Out of concern Kanon asked, seeing her friend half-laying on the table while attempting to not fall asleep, “We can go home if you’d like”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki looked at the papers full of scribbles and sketches all over, and the music sheets and lyrics right beside them, “I want to get over with this” Arms on the table, she hid her face against them, letting out muffled words “I’m just getting a bit rusty with this”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not sleep well, Misaki-chan?” Silence was the answer, with the DJ turning her head to the other side, facing away from her senpai, “...Did something happen at home?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The follow up was Misaki pulling up the hood of her parka over her head, and Kanon shyly attempting to reach her, though, the sudden intromission of the ‘three idiots’, who for whatever reason it might be, had their hands and faces covered in paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a refreshing post-lunch activity, but I feel I haven’t expressed myself enough with mere fleeting brush strokes~ Ah, how I wish to repeat it” Kaoru was handed a towel by one of the maids, promptly ‘cleaning’ herself up, if not just smudging up herself even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mii-kun! Kano-chan-senpai! Remember the big wall near the pool?” Hagumi’s enthusiasm made her oblivious of the fact she was getting paint everywhere she touched as she approached the table of the drawing room, Kanon quickly removing the papers from that side to avoid them getting dirty. “Those people in black suits told us we could paint it, you should have come with us!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michelle, the sun, the earth! It made me think a lot of stuff!” From under the hood, Misaki could feel dread building up inside her, but would keep pretending to be asleep just until the headache was gone, “Nee,nee! Misaki~ Do you think you can make something with my painting!?” Eccentric, Kokoro cartwheeled over the table, unfortunately for Kanon not being fast enough to retrieve the lyrics Misaki had written so far. The blonde crouched over and leaned closer to the ‘sleeping’ DJ, blinking several times as she prepared an attempt to ‘boop’ her with a yellow paint-coved finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strong grip on Kokoro’s wrist, moving away the small hand while Misaki’s eyes slowly opened, a frown in sign of annoyance. Inhale, exhale. “Don’t.touch.me” A serious tone added to her expression. Getting up, she let go of Kokoro’s hand, dull grey eyes inspecting the area, from the bemused blonde, to the table with paint-stained papers all over, which only made her frown worsen, letting out a tired sigh. Then looked at Kanon, who frightfully attempted to reach towards her, but unable to do so in fear of annoying her friend even more. “Misaki-chan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I need to use the restroom” Before she could say or do anything else that might cause trouble for anyone, Misaki left the room at a hasty pace, doing her best to ignore the looks and calls she was getting from her friend, in her mind over and over repeating how she was the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in her moment of solitude surrounded by walls of white and gold, Misaki grumbled and sighed while she looked at the small pill bottle in her hands. A heavy feeling in her chest, she thought over the matter, breathing through her mouth as she opened the bottle slowly, taking a look at the multi-colored capsules inside. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s better if I just… please, bear with me, Kanon-san</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Drawing Room - Moments Later</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On one side, the idiot trio went over their usual shenanigans, fortunately enough having cleaned themselves just to not keep dirtying the room even more. One the other side, Kanon did her best to try and recover the paint-stained papers, having a rather hard time doing so before one of the black suits approached her. “Matsubara-sama, your presence is required in the backyard, please follow me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Backyard</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was covered so it wouldn’t get dirty with paint all over, only the big wall with colorful drawings and whatnot was left to be shown. At a distance the two other black suits were standing, holding buckets of paint and several other painting tools. Meanwhile Misaki stood in front of the wall itself, tossing the remains of whatever blue paint was left in the bucket in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Misaki...chan?” Kanon slowly walked towards her friend, calling out her name in hopes she would be heard. The closer she got, the clearer the view she could get of her kouhai, sweat trickling down her face, heavy breathing signs of exhaustion, as well as shaky hands barely able to hold the paint bucket. “Misaki-chan, is… Misaki-chan, I’m here…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting the metal container drop, the sound took Kanon by surprise, taking a step back while the DJ slowly turned towards her friend while catching her second breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than a second it took for her expression to take a turn, becoming the beaming shining Misaki from days ago “Kanon-san~” Didn’t have to think twice before throwing herself towards her senpai, who was just as confused as she was the first day this happened. “Look, look, do you like what I did?” Bringing Kanon along, Misaki moved far from the wall, just enough where they could both appreciate how what she has been doing was naught but painting over what Kokoro, Kaoru, and Hagumi has b</span>
</p><p>
  <span>een doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… that’s good, Misaki-chan” Kanon forced herself to smile, not that she was afraid, but the concern grew even more every second that passed. “Ah, by the way, I tried to rescue the lyrics you’ve been writing” The moment she could escape Misaki’s embrace, she put herself in front of her, offering the stack of papers to her, which she gladly accepted and inspected with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, the drummer wasn’t ready to even witness the DJ ripping the stack of papers in half without effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan… why… how…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanon-san looked troubled by this, and I thought, I don’t want Kanon-san to feel sad, because I will feel sad too, and I don’t want that too!” Kanon tried to process what Misaki just said, but just as if Kokoro’s was speaking, she couldn’t wrap her finger around it at all, “I want Kanon-san to be happy! Because I love Kanon-san!”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>